The Babysitter
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Sasuke is a senator candidate who was taking a vacation in a hotel. There he saw a boy, a boy who is the son ? of the guy who got his heart. How will he tell the guy how he feels, if he is already taken? Is he really taken? Find out! SasuNaru


**Riku (author): Hello to all! I am here to submit another story of mine. This has been bothering me and I gathered my ideas from the sweet dreams I had these days and it's like telling me, "If you do not submit this one, I'll haunt you everyday in your dreams!" which is really a good one 'cause it's pure yaoi! Lol. Do you remember when I told people in my story, "The Meteor's Blessing" that I will stop submitting stories first before I have finished my other ones. Well sorry to say but I have to do this….But I think this will only take a few chapters, maybe three to four.**

**Here is it!...Hope you'll like it guys!**

**Title: The Babysitter**

**Chapter One: Hotel Vacation**

"You know you should be taking more time of you candidacy rather than just sitting around like that." An irritated brunette-haired guy spoke, his hair was highly and neatly pony-tailed.

"We still have enough time so don't worry too much Shikamaru, and besides I have many supporters." A raven-haired guy replied in calmness.

"You're really a lazy ass….Sasuke" Shikamaru sighed and faced the other guy. Sasuke paid his look with his and started laughing.

"Hey are you calling yourself?" He teased.

"Shut up…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Seiji, where do you want to go?" A blonde-haired guy asked while stroking the hair of the boy that was smiling at him.

"I want to eat!" The shorter boy beamed.

"Ok then. Let's go down to get some food." The blonde guy stood up and reached for the hand of the other boy. Seiji took it and started jumping in happiness. They went inside the elevator and waited for the others.

"Where are we going this time?" Shikamaru asked in surprise as he was being pulled by the senator-candidate named Uchiha Sasuke.

"Just go with me and it'll be fun." The raven answered with a grin on his face and stopped as he felt numerous eyes were looking at him in awe.

"Let's go." He whispered to his friend and pulled him once again, ignoring the behavior of the people as they gazed at him. They went to the corner of the elevator and stood there in silence.

"Hey, I know you." A small voice came out from the side. Sasuke heard it and looked at the boy.

"Are you asking me, little boy?" He asked with an unsure grin. The boy nodded and continued speaking.

"I saw you on television. You are one of the senatorial candidates." This time, Shikamaru also heard it. He leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered, "Hey we're here." And a "**Ding!" **sounded before the metal door automatically opened and let the people exit. He kneeled down to the boy and massaged his head.

"Maybe I'll talk to you longer some other time." Sasuke said before he saw a guy with a spiky blonde hair, beautiful cerulean eyes, tanned skin, and lean body which can be compared to a female's body that held onto the boy's little hands. He stared at the guy's retreating back and stayed in his position.

"Hey Sasuke!" A familiar voice shouted in his ear.

"What?" He asked, still in an unstable condition.

"I've been calling you since you stood there dumbfounded. What's with the boy? Did he say something that made you struck to stay still like that?" Shikamaru asked.

"No….Let's just go." He replied with his mind still trapped in thoughts of the stranger that made him dumbfounded.

**At the Hotel's dining room……..**

**_He is so beautiful…._**Sasuke thought as he played with the cherry that was floating on his champagne.

"Sasuke….you're acting weird." Shikamaru interrupted his thoughts. The raven tilted up his face and stared at him…..maybe not him. He was looking at the blonde who was sitting on a table in front of them with the boy he met earlier; the older guy putting a spoonful of ice cream in the boy's mouth. Somehow this gave Sasuke a little feeling of jealousy. He wished that he was in the place of the boy, receiving smiles of the guy and being fed by him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0

"You've been looking on the other table next to us." Shikamaru interrupted again, turning to see what is there…that pulls Sasuke's attention.

"Is that the father of the kid?...He's young and cute is he?" Shikamaru spoke. By this, Sasuke turned to him.

"Actually I don't know." Sasuke answered in disappointment. _What if he has a wife?..._He whispered in his mind.

"With that…you can't like him if he's taken." His friend continued and finished his food.

0-0-0—00-0-0—00—0-0-00-0—0-0-0-0-0-00-0—0-0-00—0-00-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-00-0—0-00-0-0—00—0-00-0-0—0-00—0-00-0—00—00-0-0-0—00

**Woot…a very short chapter and a kinda suck-y one. Sorry! In my dream it's kinda different and after I read this, I think I wasn't able to imitate it well. I'm having a hard time to write these days………Though you didn't get the story or didn't like it that much or not interested, pls. at least leave a review and a suggestion. (Update will be depending on the reviews again….sorry I have to see if this is worth continuing.) **


End file.
